Falling
by Da-Deranged-Dude
Summary: Fluffy Oneshot. Falling is usually a bad thing. But add 'in love' after falling, and you have the thoughts of these five girls. NaruHarem


**Notes: **This is my first Oneshot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Falling**

Fifteen year-old Hinata lied in her room, in an eagle-spread position from her bed. She smiled. The Hyuuga heiress had finally beaten her younger sister, Hanabi, in a final match to decide the true heiress of the number one clan in Konoha. She began to wonder how she had gotten enough strength to beat her sister. She raised her head from her pillow and looked at her bedside table. On it was a fluffy plush fox. It had a small orange sweater that covered its torso. The Hyuuga girl sat up and took the plush toy in her arms. She finally remembered how she won. Her thoughts wandered back to when she was in the academy…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_ITAI! What was that for, Iruka-sensei!?" An orange-clad blonde boy shouted at the man in the front of the room. He rubbed the spot on his head that was hit by an eraser._

"_That was for sleeping in class!" The angry teacher shouted back._

"_I don't need to learn anything here to be Hokage, dattebayo!" The blonde screamed back, a pout on his face. "Especially from a semi-perverted academy teacher that can fall to my simple Oiroke no Jutsu to be Hokage!"_

_A couple snickered at that. Iruka just fumed. After a while, he resumed teaching. Ten year-old Hinata stared quietly at the blonde boy known as Uzumaki Naruto. She had admired his confidence and determination for a while now. She then noticed a small bubbly burning feeling coming up from the pit of her stomach whenever she looked at him. The admiration soon developed into a crush, which upon the Preliminaries of the Chuunin exams, where he cheered on for her, developed into full-blown love._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Hinata sat up and hugged the orange fox toy. She snuggled it close and sighed dreamily. That's how she fell for him.

* * *

Tenten sat at her bed, throwing senbon after senbon at the poster on her door. The poster held a picture of two huge caterpillar-like eyebrows. They were her ultimate objects of hate, and throwing sharp objects at it helped her clear her mind. The reason she was clearing her mind right now was the fact that she was wondering why she was in love. Not with Hyuuga Neji however, as she used to a few years ago. She had fallen in love with another young man, one a whole year younger than her. She remembered…

* * *

_Flashback_

_The crowd cheered. One Uzumaki Naruto had just won his fight with Hyuuga Neji in the Final Round of the Chuunin exams. Tenten stared in disbelief. Her almighty crush was beaten! With one punch! She glared at the blonde boy standing over Neji's near-unconscious Neji._

_Naruto scowled at the fallen Hyuuga. "You're right about one thing Neji. I'm a dobe. And if anyone should believe in fate, it should be me. You're not a dobe like me…"_

_The next event surprised Tenten. She expected the blonde boy gloat and taunt Neji. But instead, he just turned around and absorbed all of the praise he was getting like some child! He laughed gleefully and jumped around like a hyper toddler. Tenten's glare changed into a confused expression and then it finally settled into a warm gaze. She smiled as her heart turned its attention from one boy to another._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Tenten stopped throwing senbons and took an object out from under her bed. It was a beautiful wakizashi that had a crystal clear blade and a leather hilt that had an orange fox engraving on it. She ran her thumb across the fox engraving and smiled. That's how she fell for him.

* * *

Ino gave another customer a goodbye as he left the shop with his purchase. She sighed again as she settled into her stool behind the counter. She looked at the new shipments the Yamanaka Flower Shop had gotten. One was a relatively new flower species. It was called the Fox Petal. The flower was orange and had eight frilly petals. Two overly-large petals on the top stuck up like two ears. It had a wide and thick leaf that resembled a fox tail. The weirdest thing however was that the six normal sized petals had a black line that came in from the tip to the center that looked oddly like whiskers. The flower was said to have brought great love and affection. Speaking of which…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Eight year-old Ino blinked as she was being pushed along by a young boy behind her._

_She turned her head and asked. "Ano, what are we doing again?"_

_The other blonde behind the Yamanaka grinned. "Not me, you!"_

"_Me?" Ino inquired. Instead of an answer, she was shoved into a clearing. She saw a young pink-haired girl crying in the clearing. A few of bullies were around her taunting her about her giant forehead. Ino finally understood why the blonde boy had suddenly grabbed her from the playground and pushed her here_

_She turned around and saw that the young boy with those strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks had gone. The Yamanaka mentally shrugged before stomping off to help the pink-haired girl._

_Later on, Ino had found out the whisker boy's name was Naruto. She followed the blonde boy for a while, curious about him. She found out that Naruto was the most self-less and bravest person she'd ever meet. The young boy always took the hits of bullies, even if he wasn't even the bullies' initial targets. He always distracted them so that the victim can go and run. Ino was intrigued._

_But the new-coming Uchiha Sasuke brought her and a lot of other girls' attention, so Ino's research on the subject of Naruto was delayed. But her research resumed when Sasuke left the village. She realized all of the self-less deeds Naruto did. In the end, she came to one very important conclusion. She was in love._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Ino stood up and walked over to the Fox Petal vase. She grabbed one and admired its beauty and strangeness. She grinned widely. That's how she fell for him.

* * *

Temari walked around Konohagakure no Sato. She loved her job. As the Suna representative to Konoha, she got to walk around the village, admiring the sights, just occasionally going back to Suna to report on the village. She stopped in front of a small shop. Something in the window had caught her attention. It was a fan that had a creamy color to it. The fan was beautifully carved and had a beautiful fox painting on it. The fox was craning its neck up at the sky, where a light shined down on it. Temari entered the shop and thought of a certain blonde Jinchuuriki…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Temari gasped as she grabbed a sharp pain in her side. Her mostly one-sided fight with Sasuke had taken a lot out of her. She landed on a tree along with Kankurou._

_They gasped. Gaara was on the ground, blood leaking from his forehead. What shocked the Suna siblings most was that Gaara had fear evident in his eyes. Absolute terror was making the redhead shake in his position in the dirt. They looked at the object of Gaara's interest. Temari remembered him. It was the bratty blonde boy from the Chuunin Exams. He was crawling on the ground and looked as wounded as Gaara._

_She looked around and sensed that the Uchiha was nowhere near. She wondered how the weak-looking blonde was able to bring fear into Gaara. The two quickly jumped down and prepared to defend the red-haired Jichuuriki. Just then Sasuke also came by and landed._

"_There's no need to fight." Naruto wheezed. "I put your little brother back in place."_

_The blonde gave one final painful smile before falling into unconsciousness. The Suna siblings quickly grabbed Gaara and jumped away._

_As they were going Gaara sighed. The two others looked at him._

"_Temari, Kankurou…" The redhead said. "I'm sorry."_

_Kankurou looked at the Jinchuuriki with wide eyes. Then he smiled softly. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go home."_

_Temari was shocked. She glanced behind them, in the direction where the blonde was where they left them. Her eyes watered a bit. She realized the potential of the blonde. As an enemy, Naruto had left her a gift and lifted a curse. He gave Temari a brother, and lifted the curse of a mindless killer that masqueraded as their sibling. She wondered what Naruto would do if he was a friend. Or maybe even more._

_Flashback End_

* * *

Temari walked out of the shop, a new fan in hand. She smiled softly at the fox image on the fabric. She snapped it close and continued walking. That's how she fell for him.

* * *

Sakura watched Naruto. The pink-haired kunoichi had just arrived at the old Team Seven training grounds and found the young blonde meditating. He just sat there, frustration evident on his face. Sakura looked around and found that most of the training ground was destroyed. The only things standing were the three old stumps. Several of the trees were fallen and the ground had several craters. Of the one-hundred training dummies Naruto had put up, only twenty were left, scattered around the training grounds. Sakura was amazed at how hard the blonde had trained. She wondered what was making him train this way. Then she remembered…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Naruto shook the shoulder of a sleeping Sakura. The young kunoichi, who was lying on a bench, woke from her slumber. The first thing that caught her sight was the worried face of Naruto. She sat up so fast, Naruto swore he heard her back crack._

_Sakura looked around. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto, where's Sasuke-kun?"_

_Naruto frowned. "The teme left Konoha. Shikamaru, me and the others are going out to get him."_

_Sakura gasped, tears gathering in her eyes. She stood up and grasped Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto, please bring back Sasuke-kun. Please!"_

_Naruto flinched. Then he smiled sadly. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll bring the teme back. That's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_Sakura watched as Naruto ran away. She was certain he'd bring back her beloved 'Sasuke-kun'. Why she was certain, she'd never know. She just had always known that Naruto never broke his promises._

_After the group came back with no Sasuke, the pink-haired girl had almost bashed Naruto for not bringing him back. But some strange feeling in her gut told her that she'd regret it to no end if she did. So instead, the kunoichi promised to help Naruto bring the Uchiha back. She became Tsunade's apprentice. She became an accomplished medic-nin. She even learned how to wield Tsunade's legendary strength. The pink-haired girl always thought that all of this training was for Sasuke. Boy was she ever wrong…_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Sakura finally realized it. She realized why she trained so hard alongside the blonde. She realized why she had several feelings in her gut that told her to not harm Naruto in any way.

"I'm gonna bring him back." A quiet voice suddenly brought Sakura out of her thoughts. The voice came from Naruto.

"I'm gonna bring him back, 'tebayo." Naruto whispered. His face was becoming strained with concentration. "I promised then. I vow now, that I will not fail…"

"To make Sakura-chan and everyone else happy…" Naruto growled.

His eyes snapped open, a fierce fire of determination visible in them. He screamed. "I'M GONNA BRING HIM BACK, DATTEBAYO!!!"

He quickly got into a crouching position and jumped high into the air. He began to use one of the Jutsus taught to him by Jiraiya. The blonde boy threw one kunai at each remaining target.

"**Tajuu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Mass Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Each kunai multiplied, but into the usual 5-100. The twenty kunai became 20,000. Sakura watched in amazement as the targets were shredded. Not a single part of them were visible beneath the blanket of cloned steel. Naruto landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Then he collapsed into consciousness.

"He worked himself out…" Another voice said suddenly. Sakura jumped at the sound. She turned to find her sensei watching them.

"Guess I better bring him back." The one-eyed Jounin lazily said before walking over and lifting the blonde boy over his shoulder. He turned to Sakura. "See you later Sakura."

Sakura watched as Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves. She began to cry. However Sasuke was inexistent in her mind. She was crying as she realized what she had done to Naruto. She had berated at him, shouted at him, even sent him to his near-death. Sakura was regretting that. The voice in her stomach was right. She sniffled as she clutched the area over her stomach. A new voice was there. It was saying something that she would have never guessed.

"I'm falling for him…"

* * *

The next day, Naruto blinked at his bedside table. He had just woken up in the hospital from a case of chakra exhaustion. During the time he was unconscious, five visitors came by, according to the nurses. He had gotten a gift from each of the visitors. He received an orange flower that looked like a fox, a cream-colored fan that had a fox painting on the fabric, an orange fox plush toy, the most beautiful wakizashi he had ever seen, which had a fox engraving on it, and a simple card. On it read…

'Don't work yourself too hard. I don't want to lose my fox.'

On the bottom was a drawing of a small pink Sakura flower. Naruto however was too oblivious to know who sent him the gifts, let alone the card.

* * *

Review please, ja ne! 


End file.
